Different Types Of Crazy
by WildRose431
Summary: 1 bulimic, 1 self-harmer, 1 snob, 1 anti-social teen, 1 angry kid and 1 hyperactive blonde added together equal a pot of crazy that is on the brink of bubbling over. Add in 1 counselor and dingy community center and you have yourself a therapy group, but let's just hope no one dies. Because with a bunch of kids this messed-up, that literally might just happen.
1. First Impressions

Different Types of Crazy

A/N: So thanks for giving this little story a click, I hope you enjoy it enough to leave me a review.

Summary: 1 bulimic, 1 self-harmer, 1 snob, 1 anti-social teen, 1 angry kid and 1 hyperactive blonde added together equal a pot of crazy that is on the brink of bubbling over. Add in 1 counsellor and dingy community centre, and you have yourself a therapy group, let's just hope no one dies. Because that literally, might just happen.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never have, never will. Unless, I'm dreaming.**

* * *

**1. First Impressions**

The lock for the place was sticky and it took Kakashi a good five minutes to shove the door of the community centre open so he could slip inside. It wasn't much to look at, a long, thin hall with dirty white walls and open bulbs hanging from the ceiling. The floorboards were slightly creaky and Kakashi could clearly see a spider's web forming in the left corner of the ceiling, next to the depressingly tattered curtains that hung lopsidedly in the windows. Piled up at the side of the hall were stacks of chairs which Kakashi immediately began arranging. He then slumped down into one and pulled out a group of papers from his bag and set them down.

Kakashi glanced at the hefty stack of folders piled on the floor at the foot of the chair he was sat on, which was part of a circle of 7 orange plastic chairs, many of which probably had a mountain of gum pilling up underneath them, and picked the first one up. Flicking the folder open he was confronted with the scowling face of a pale boy with black hair and equally dark eyes. The small type above the picture proclaimed the boy to be one 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Kakashi rolled his eyes, he didn't even have to scan the folder to know why this kid was going to be attending; his story had been all over the news a few years back. The kid was the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre, bar his older brother who had been the… massacreer? Whatever the technical term for it was, Itachi Uchiha was in jail and Sasuke Uchiha just had '_rich_-_emo-kid' _written all over him. That one would be fun.

Unceremoniously dropping the Uchiha's file to the other side of the chair, Kakashi proceeded to flip open another file, the face of a pretty, cheerful blonde girl smiled back at him, her name being Ino Yamanaka. Kakashi was surprised at this one, he knew the Yamanaka's and hadn't realised their daughter was in need of therapy in any way shape or form. Interested, Kakashi began to read the file and it all slowly came together… Ino Yamanka was captain of the Cheerleading Squad and was a generally good student; not top of the class but not bottom either. However, Ino Yamanaka had a problem, which she would no doubt cry over at some point during one of their sessions; Ino Yamanaka threw up just about everything she ate. Kakashi sighed, how many girl, and guys, did he get like that? The ones who looked in the mirror and didn't see the skinny person they were and yet instead saw a whale taking up the entire viewing space? Too many to count. At least he was experienced with that one; it was always harder to get through to a person when he had no past experiences to compare them too, and use a guideline.

2 down, 4 to go. Kakashi dropped Ino's file on top of Sasuke's and pulled up the next one. He knew about this one, this guy was going to be his main problem. Gaara Sabaku, who lived in the village a few miles down the road from Konoha City, was rumoured to be extremely anti-social and to have a violence streak a mile wide. Lived with his siblings, parent were either dead or in prison, and has been held back a year after being expelled from his last school for inappropriate behaviour along with many infractions caused by fighting. Kakashi smirked as he gazed at the picture of the boy, he had blood red hair, pale green eyes outline with black and a tattoo, hidden partially by his unruly hair, on the corner of his forehead. The counsellor could almost picture the smirk that would adorn the boy's features the second he stepped into the room.

Half-way there, Kakashi thought as he picked up the next file and simultaneously shot a glance at the clock, he had 15 minutes left until the first session was due to start. He opened up the next folder, ah; he had wondered when he would get to this one. He himself had suggested that this boy come to his class due to the fact that he was friends with the kids adopted father. Iruka had been worrying, Iruka didn't complain when it came to his son, over his adopted child's behaviour as of late. Apparently the kid wasn't really buckling down at school and was getting into frequent fights and was having crazy mood swings. Much like a female on her period except they were all the time… And Naruto was a guy. Naruto's folder was pretty thin and only really contained a picture of the guy, for some reason with red squiggles on his face, and a few notes from his social worker about how he had moved around a lot. He had gotten more information about the kid from Iruka, who had informed him that Naruto had turned into a bit of party animal in the past few months and Iruka was worried about how late his son was getting home every day.

Just as Kakashi placed down Naruto's folder and reached for another, a girl with short, pink hair walked into the community hall with her mother following closely behind her. Kakashi glanced at the clock and sighed, these guys were 10 minutes early! Opening the folder in his lap he found it was the girls, although her cheerful face in the picture did not match the sullenness her current expression portrayed. He scanned the file as quick as could, pretty much only picking up on '_bulling'_ and '_self-harm'_ before discarding of the file and standing up. He crossed the short length of the hall to greet the two women but before he could get any words out, Sakura's mother butted in;

"I'm terribly sorry we're early, it's just I've got an yoga class at exactly the same time as this little get together all the way across town and I really didn't want to be late." Sakura's mother grinned and the fake curls in her dyed blonde hair bounced as she stuck her hand out for Kakashi to shake, "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Rin, Haruno Rin." She announced. Kakashi winced at the name; he had once had a friend of that name, and took her hand,

"It's no bother." He drawled before turning to Sakura, who was scowling, "Take a seat." He said gesturing to the 7 empty chairs arranged into a vague circle. Sakura made no indication that she had heard him but still made her way slowly across the hall and selecting a chair as far away from Kakashi's indicated space as possible. Kakashi then turned back to Mrs… or Miss. Haruno who was in the process of checking her appearance in a dirty mirror hanging by the door of the hall. "Thank-you, Mrs. Haruno, for dropping off your daughter." He said smoothly.

Sakura's mother seemed to have missed the hint and had turned towards him, "It's Miss." She hissed angrily, as she pushed sunglasses down onto her face, effectively completing the Californian beach babe look. Not that that term should ever, ever be applied to a 30 something year old women.

"I'm sorry. Pick-up is at 8pm so please be on time, since I have to wait for all of my… students to leave before I can." Kakashi grinned and pushed open the battered door, this hint far too obvious for even the densest of people to miss.

"I'll be on time." Miss. Haruno said snappily before marching out of the room in a manner which made Kakashi wonder what she had done to annoy the women.

Kakashi turned to look at Sakura, who was tugging on her sleeve and glancing at him nervously. "We'll just wait for the others to arrive, it shouldn't take long." He said in an attempt to break the awkward silence that had settled over the room. When Sakura didn't reply he decided to go and sit back in his chair and have a quick flip through of the last remaining file.

_Sai. _That was the only thing in the folder apart from a photo of a pale boy who looked vaguely similar to Sasuke. Kakashi gave the folder a quick shake as if it would reveal some hidden piece of paper but there really was nothing else to it. Sheepishly, Kakashi noticed that Sakura was staring at him and he sent her a grin before turning his gaze to the door, where a couple more of his students had filtered in.

Kakashi waved to them from his seat, "Welcome!" He called in a fake happy tone, "Sit, sit." He said, pointing towards the chairs. Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzimaki looked at him with a mixture of apprehension and cockiness. _Great, _Kakashi thought, not one loud mouth but two.

Ino and Naruto both sat down, in seats opposite from each other. Kakashi clapped his hands together to get the trio's attention, "Well, Hello. I won't start with introductions just yet bu-." Kakashi was cut off by the entrance of yet another of his students. Kakashi grinned as he found himself staring into the glaring eyes of Gaara Sabaku. The kid had headphones in his ears and was in the process of angrily shutting the door when Kakashi called him over. Unsurprisingly, due to the music pounding into his ears, Gaara didn't hear him but seemed to get the idea anyway. He approached the circle and then paused; there were no seats left that didn't have someone sat next to them, for Ino had taken the seat next to Kakashi and then Sakura and Naruto were seated on chairs with a single seat separating them from anyone else.

As Gaara seemed to debate with himself which seat would be his best option, the last two of Kakashi's students arrived, and although they had arrived at the same time they had defiantly not arrived together. Sasuke Uchiha had an air of superiority around him that hit you the second he stepped into the room and his facial expression clearly conveyed his distaste for everyone in the room. Contrastingly, Sai looked plain bored with just a hint of confusion playing on his features. He looked entirely unsure as to how he had ended up at the community centre and seemed to be planning a way in which he could leave without being noticed in his head.

"Welcome!" Kakashi shouted again, this was getting old quickly, "Sit, quickly." He drawled, pointing to seats so as to direct the three remaining boy who were standing into places as quickly as possible so as to avoid them just standing there like Gaara had.

"As I was saying, hello and welcome to Konoha Community Centre. I'm sure you've been here before." He started, and let his gaze sweep across the group where it landed on Gaara, who, surprise surprise, was still plugged into his IPod, or MP3 or whatever. Annoyed, Kakashi stood from his chair and tugged the head phones out of the teen's ears. "Sabaku, I'm talking, I expect you to listen." He said calmly, in his best_ 'I'm the adult, so you have to listen to me'_ voice.

Gaara Sabaku's eyes locked with his for a second before he opened his mouth and spoke, "Fuck off."

_Great, this really is going to be fun. _Kakashi thought sarcastically as he put out his palm, "IPod, now." He demanded.

Gaara simply regarded him with the same cool expression, "Fuck off." He repeated, this time sounded more irritated than he had before.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, "Give me the IPod." He said, staying each word slowly and patronizingly, as if he were talking to toddler or someone who only had a basic understanding of the English language. If there was one thing teenagers hated, it was being talked down to.

"Make me." Gaara shot back, a glare settling onto his features. Kakashi rolled his eyes, typical teenager response.

"Look, you can either give me the IPod or you can go wait outside and throw a tantrum or whatever about it out in the cold while I continue my class; your choice." Kakashi stated slowly, waiting to see what the teenager's response would be.

"Just give him the IPod, dude." Naruto had apparently decided to butt it, "It's fucking freezing out there."

"Language, Naruto." Kakashi chided lightly, turning round to send Naruto a disapproving look. He only turned back when he felt something drop into his hand, "Thank-you, Gaara, for being so co-operative." He smirked before taking back his seat, "As I was saying, before I was interrupted, again, Welco-."

"Technically, you weren't interrupted." Came a dull voice, "If anything, you were the interrupter." Kakashi turned to face Sai, who was picking at his nails as he spoke.

"Thank-you, Sai, for clearing that up." Kakashi continued through gritted teeth.

"There's no way interrupter's a word, no way what-so-ever." Yet another voice chimed in, this time belonging to a perky blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

"It is, actually." Came a small voice, which Kakashi had decided must belong to Sakura as it wasn't one which had spoken before and yet was too feminine to belong to Sasuke.

"Shut-up, Forehead." Ino's reply was quick and she made the insult sound as if Sakura's slightly large forehead was the only thing of which she could think about, for it was that horrendous,

Sakura flushed slightly and tugged harder on her sleeve, "Whatever." The word was probably meant to sound nonchalant and bored but instead came off as mildly nervous.

Kakashi clapped his hands again; he was growing increasingly frustrated, "Shut-up." He said; slightly louder than a normal conversational voice but still not loud enough to be classed as a shout. "_As I was saying, _Welcome to Therapy. You're all here for very good and very different reasons and I hope we can work through them together. I will not tolerate any misbehavior or violence of any kind. 3 strikes, and you're not out, but you're not in." He said, completely forgetting the speech he had spent hours preparing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" It was the last voice he hadn't heard, meaning it must belong to one Sasuke Uchiha, especially considering the tone was dripping with superiority and Kakashi could just see the sneer on Sasuke's face without even having to look at him.

"It means, Uchiha, that I take punishment seriously. And that, is strike one." He smirked, _he didn't know why he had agreed to take this job, but by god it looked like it could be fun._

* * *

_A/N: Well, Thanks for reading, again :p Drop me a review, tell me what you think. I haven't really decided on where I'm going with this story and I just going to go with the flow. Got any ideas? Tell me! I also haven't decided on any pairings or even if I'll have any, so tell me what you think I should do there. And I know this chapter was kinda short, I'll work on that :). Also, they won't all be from Kakashi's POV, this one was because I felt it would be the best way to start, the others with deal with a wider range of characters._

_P.S. If anyone's interested in Beta-reading this, I'd love you FOREVER!_

_P.P.S. I took down Model Behaviour but I will try to re-upload it soon, I just felt like it need a bit of work on it before I uploaded it :p_


	2. Getting to Know You

Different Types of Crazy.

_Chapter 2: Getting to Know you._

A/N: Please forget the former Chapter Two, it was terrible. I don't know why I even posted that... that... that _thing. Enjoy this new, and hopefully improved, version. The story should pick up next chapter, and I'm pretty sure it'll focus on Sakura. Anyway, ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Naruto doesn't belong to me. Sorry to disappoint. :p**

* * *

There was a long pause during which Sasuke fixed Kakashi with a long, hard glare. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and stood up slowly, regarding the boy with a smirk. "Now that that's out of the way; I thought we could all get to know each other a bit better." He commented, earning an obnoxious groan from Naruto.

"Wow, predictable much." Naruto smirked. Kakashi rolled his eyes and focused his cool gaze on the blonde boy slouching in his chair.

"Since you're so eager to talk why don't we start with you, Mr Uzimaki? Tell us your likes, dislikes and goals." Kakashi asked, cackling on the inside as the boys smirk dropped from his face and was replaced with nervousness.

"Uh, well I'm Naruto Uzimaki! I like ramen and I dislike the minute you have to wait for it cook. My goal is to make something of myself! Remember the name Uzimaki, you'll be reading it in newspapers someday!" Naruto cheered, having grown more animated during his introduction to the point where he was stood up with his fist pumping in the air.

Kakashi nodded slowly, "Looks like you're in the right place, Uzimaki, the whole point of this group is to help you guys become helpful, functioning members of society." Kakashi smirked under his mask at the look of confusion that graced Naruto's face before understanding graced his face and the puzzled look was replaced by a scowl. "Who's next?" Kakashi continued, the first session was always awkward. One could put a bunch of anti-social, messed up kids in a wonky circle but one couldn't make them talk about their problems… that was defiantly how the saying went. "How about… Sai?" Kakashi turned to face the pale boy.

The pale boy seemed to be shocked to hear his name being called and turned to face Kakashi with a mildly creepy smile plastered to his otherwise blank face. "My name is Sai." He stated, and then continued after Kakashi gestured for him to go on, "I like art and I dislike being here. My goal in life… is to live until I reach 80." He drawled, his unnerving little smile still gracing his features.

"Hopefully we can change that, it's good to have proper goals to strive for. Give our lives meaning." Kakashi replied slowly, after managing to tear his gaze away from the boys unnaturally pale face. "Ino, why don't you go next?"

Ino groaned loudly, but, as she loved to talk about herself, began anyway. "My name is Ino Yamanaka! I like… hmm, well I like shopping and shoes, and shopping for shoes, and shoe sales, and any sales really, unless they're sales for like bread, because I don't like bread." At this point Ino suppressed a mock shudder, "I also like hot guys, and having sex with said hot guys. My goal in life is to live in the Playboy mansion as one of the Bunnies."

"Whore." Sakura muttered under breath, causing Ino to narrow her eyes and raise an eyebrow.

"I dislike frigid virgin girls with overly large foreheads." Ino finished, earning herself a choking sound from Sakura.

Kakashi clapped his hands and shook his head at Ino, "Comments like that are exactly what we're trying to avoid. Strike one, Ino." He scolded, "And we also don't interrupt, Sakura, why don't you go next?" He told the pink haired girl sternly, whose cheeks went red. Probably not used to being told off, Kakashi decided, she seemed like the type who kept her head down in school and just got on with her work.

Sakura nodded meekly, "I'm Sa-Sakura Haruno." She said quietly, the whisper pretty much inaudible.

Kakashi shook his head, "Speak up a little, Sakura, I'm afraid we can't quite hear you." He informed her.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She repeated, this time the three words coming out slightly louder than she had intended, causing Ino to giggle and Sakura to flush again. "I like… reading good books and I dislike… reading badly written books. My goal in life is to one day get something I've written published."

Kakashi nodded; at least he had gotten a sensible, if bland, answer from someone. He zeroed in on his last two victims- ahem- students. "Sasuke, how about you give our penultimate introduction?" He suggested.

Sasuke regarded him with a cool gaze, "Hn." He replied, "Sasuke Uchiha. I like…" Sasuke paused, and seemed to ponder something, "the colour blue and I dislike… the colour yellow." He glanced at Kakashi to see if his answer was satisfactory, it wasn't for the counsellor shook his head and motioned for him to continue. "My goal in life… to get revenge on those who wronged me." He said slowly, narrowing his eyes at the thought.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, the kid had said something of interest for once, and he'd pick up on that later. "Last, but by no means least, Gaara. Off you go."

Gaara sent him a glare. "Gaara Sabaku." He finally said after a lengthy pause. Kakashi waited for him to continue, which he didn't.

"Your likes? Dislikes?" He prompted after an uncomfortable minute had passed by.

Gaara shrugged, "I like some things, and I dislike others." He said after another pause, no hint of humour in his voice.

"Right…" Kakashi paused, jotting down the various answers in his note book. "I thought that for our first project of a group, we could make this hall look a little nicer, perhaps? It could be your first step into being helpful members of the community." He informed them, crossing over to a cupboard door and tugging it open with a loud creak. He pulled out a large bag and placed in the middle of the room. He untied the top of it to reveal a number of paintbrushes and various tubs of paint, ranging from grey to bright orange. "Everyone grab a brush and an apron," At this he pulled an array of plastic aprons and hair covers from the bag and threw them towards Ino, "And let's get started!" Kakashi announced happily, taking glee in the mumbles of complaint and defiance.

It took a while, but eventually he had 6 teenagers stood in front of him wearing hair covers and aprons, all but one with scowls on their faces, holding an assortment of brushes, from rollers to flat headed ones.

"This is forced labour, not therapy." Ino injected before Kakashi could tell them about how they were to go about their job.

"Ah, Ino, it is therapy. It will help you all work together as a team and will be extremely rewarding in the long run. It will help you all realise how good it feels to actually do some work rather than sitting about and drinking alcohol until your liver rots." He informed her, glancing at the clock. They had an hour left, which should be enough time to at least make a decent start.

Of course, when the thought that this task would be easy crossed his mind, he hadn't been expecting Naruto to yank the lid of off the orange paint tub with such force that the orange mess would shoot from the tin and splatter all over the floor, Naruto's face and the back of Ino's -rather expensive looking –clothes. Naruto swore loudly and tried to rub the paint off the back of Ino's legs with his, covered in paint, hands, and only managed to increase the mess exponentially. Ino turned to Naruto, and if looks could kill he'd be six foot under.

"What the fuck?" She hissed, grabbing him by the collar, "Do you have any idea how much these fucking jeans cost?" She pulled back her fist but before she could send it crashing into Naruto's face, Kakashi grabbed hold of the crook of her elbow and looked at her with a stern expression.

"Strike 2, Yamanaka." He informed her in an angry voice, "We do not use any forms of violence in this room, okay?"

Ino pulled her arm out of his grasp and dropped Naruto's collar quickly, "What about him? Have you seen what he's done to my jeans?" She said fury evident in her tone.

"We do not use violence, not matter what, understand?" Kakashi repeated, his eyes narrowing, as if daring the blonde girl to argue again.

"Fine." Ino muttered, glaring at Naruto who rubbed the back of his neck and offered her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry dude, but they're only jeans. No point getting so worked up." Naruto shrugged and glanced at Kakashi, who rolled his eyes,

"Naruto, go through that door and grab the mop and clean up this mess would you." He said sternly, watching as the boy stood up, orange paint still gracing his tanned face, and acted on his orders.

Kakashi clapped his hands loudly, and cast a gaze over the rest of the room, "The rest of you," He commanded, "stack these chairs out of the way and let's start work on the far wall."

In hindsight, giving the teenagers a choice of colours and expecting them to agree on a single one with which to paint the wall may have been an overly-ambitious idea, considering that the formally drab grey wall of the community wall was now a badly painted rainbow of colour, with dashes of pink and purple intermingled with greens, browns and blues splattered on the wall.

However, other than the badly chosen colours and the orange paint incident, things had gone pretty smoothly until Sasuke had knocked into Gaara whilst reaching down to apply more paint to his brush. The redhead and stepped backwards and planted his foot into a tin of paint, which would have been, well not okay but it wouldn't had been so bad had Sasuke not smirked at him and chuckled under his breath. Gaara's calmish expression had then melted into a glare and he had scooped up a tin of pink paint and tipped the thing over Sasuke's head.

Everyone had gone silent for a moment, until Sasuke had thrown his paintbrush in the direction of Gaara's face. However, the redheaded boy ducked and it had hit an unsuspecting Sakura square in the face, causing Ino to burst out laughing. Sakura had then lifted up another large tin of paint, and thrown the contents towards Ino, however the red paint had not only splattered over Ino, but it had hit Naruto and Sai as well. While the latter was calmly painting away at a small section of the wall, both formers were not pleased in the slightest. Because of this Ino had launched her paintbrush in Sakura's direction, however the blonde girl didn't have the best of aims and the paint covered brush had soared completely over Sakura's head and towards the door.

Unfortunately, currently entering through the creaking door was none other than the bouncy ball of fake blonde curls that was Sakura's mother. The paintbrush somehow managed to hit her square in the face and the garish green paint splattered all over her, leaving unsightly green dots in her hair.

Everyone was quiet for a second before Sakura hurried over to her mother, "I'm sooo sorry, Mum." She gushed quickly, "It wasn't my fault!" Sakura stammered, looking up at her mother with a pleading look in her eye.

Miss Haruno huffed angrily and turned to glare at Kakashi, "If this the type of thing you believe is going to help my daughter, I'm afraid to say that you must be sorely mistaken." She snapped, grabbing hold of Sakura's wrist she marched out of the room, leaving the other occupants in silence.

Kakashi pulled his notebook out of his pocket, which miraculously hadn't been completely covered in paint, and jotted down something before turning to his other students.

"Get this mess cleaned up!" He barked, sparing a glance at the clock, "Your parents…or guardians should be here in 10."

Begrudgingly, Ino, Naruto, and Sai began to gather up brushes, although Sai was the only one who actually placing them in some sort of order, while Gaara and Sasuke continued to glare at each other.

"You two." Kakashi called, walking over to the pair, "The mishap today was caused directly by your actions, what do you have to say for yourselves?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not my fault he's a complete psycho who goes crazy over a stupid tin of paint." He drawled.

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, "Wanna repeat that?" He said monotonously, absently pushing up the sleeve of his shirt.

Sasuke scoffed, "You're a _psycho._" He spat, and then turned around haughtily removing his apron and cap as he went.

Gaara looked like he was about to lunge towards Sasuke, but was restrained by an annoyed looking Kakashi. "What about no violence is don't you understand?" He said wearily, then pulled a device out of his pocket and passed it to Gaara, "Don't bring it next time, or I might just keep it."

Gaara pulled himself out of Kakashi's grasp and tucked the iPod into his jeans pocket, "Whatever." He muttered, crossing the hall so he could lean against an unpainted wall sullenly.

Slowly but surely the hall was put back in the state it had been before Kakashi had unleashed teenagers armed with paint brushes and clashing colours upon it, save for one migraine inducing wall, and the teens had been picked up by parents, siblings or guardians.

Kakashi sighed in relief as the sullen figure of Gaara disappeared through the door, followed by a blonde woman, who looked about 20, with 4 ponytails holding up her busy hair. She turned and offered Kakashi a tiny smile, "Thank, by the way." She said quietly, once her younger brother was out of the way, before following after him hurriedly.

Kakashi smiled to himself under his mask that was why he did what he did. He loved helping people help their loved ones. It gave him an amazing sense of satisfaction, that working… elsewhere, didn't.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, welcome to the bottom of the page. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, or didn't, leave me a review and tell me so! :D_


End file.
